Guardian of Warmth
by ToothlessTheCat
Summary: Jack frost was the Guardian of Winter, but he always managed to bring Hiccup warmth. Plotless smut.


Jack, in a word, was cold. Well, of course, he's the spirit of winter. But in certain times, he was ridiculously warm. Like right now, for instance.

Jack was asleep, wrapped up around Hiccup's body, breathing softly. His chest was against his back, left leg slightly wrapped around the younger boys. He was embarrassed for two reasons-it was really fucking arousing, and the spirits body would shift and his leg would rub against Hiccup's.

It was kind of difficult to resist touching himself.

Hiccup lightly put his lukewarm hands over his crotch, sighing softly. He slid his hands under his pants, rubbing over his already hard cock with his thumb. He bit his lower lip, holding back a moan.

When suddenly cold fingers grabbed his lower chest.

"I knew you were awake."

Before Hiccup knew it, he was pinned under the cold personage.

Jack's frigidness was already licking at Hiccup's neck, and he flinched.

"You were breathing so erratically, how was I supposed to sleep with that?" Blue eyes smirked. "It was so cute..."

Was he breathing evenly? Hiccup couldn't remember, and he wasn't given time to think when Jack's tongue thrusted inside his gaped mouth. His eyes fell shut.

The immortal teen ran his hands over green fabric and down the the seam of it, rubbing over Hiccup's crotch. He smirked into the heated kiss when he heard the meowing below him. He parted their lips, (Hiccup whined when the cold feeling left his lips,) and went to work at Hiccup's neck, nipping his ears slightly, but biting down hard on his neck. And Hiccup loved it.

And Hiccup was running his hand over Jack's sweatshirt, over his chest and his stomach and up to his collar bone, pushing him away while pulling him down to him at the same time, when Jack stopped altogether, sat up on his knees, straddling the younger's hips.

His blue eyes darkened with lust-or it might have just been the fact that the only thing supplying them with illumination was the moon-as he pulled his sweatshirt over his head, and stared Hiccup down in a way that sent chills down his spine.

And all of the sudden, Jack's hand was holding Hiccup's. And he was pulling them into his own mouth. Jack began sucking on Hiccup's fingers, tongue soaking them with saliva. His dark eyebrows furrowed as he ran his muscle over the phalanges, before he finally slid them out of his mouth. Jack, who was apparently a master of stripping off clothing, had Hiccup's old, worn trousers in less than an instant.

And without any exchange of words, Hiccup's hand was again dragged down, but this time, prodding at the opening of his arse. Before he could make any protest, Jack directed one of the boy's fingers in without his consent. And then another. And he stood over him, expecting him to...well, Hiccup understood. Now, listen, Hiccup would never do this normally (or so he says) but his mind was so clouded by lust by now that he complied, scissoring his two fingers inside of them before adding another to himself, whilst Jack watched deviously from above him, rubbing his own erection in pleasure.

Jack pulled down his trousers just enough to allow his member to slap against his abdomen, and came back down on Hiccup with a heavy kiss. Settling between the Viking's legs, he pricked at the entry point-

''Oh gods...!" Hiccup cried out, head lolling back as Jack entered with a quick thrust. Hiccup could never get used to this-Jack seemed to just get bigger every time they did this. Biting his green sleeves, he felt Jack put his hand's on his inner thighs, and pushed them back to spread him a might bit more.

Jack was the god of cold. Jokul Frosti. He brought winter and snow and cold...

but he has never been so warm.

"J-jack..." Hiccup stuttered, covering his eyes. "Please."

Jack smirked and started thrusting in slowly, pulling down Hiccup's hips to meet his. Each thrust Hiccup would meow and moan and cry out and sigh. He was a sweating mess of arousal and awkwardness, but Jack appeared to enjoy every part of it.

And then Jack hit that special spot, and Hiccup screamed. To hel if his father heard him.

Jack began thrusting harder, each and everytime hitting that spot that made Hiccup see white.

Jack was close, and he could tell Hiccup was too. He grabbed Hiccup's length, and pumped along with every thrust until Hiccup could hold no longer-he came with another shout and Jack made a final thrust before his seed filled Hiccup.

He collapsed beside his lover, panting.

Jack Frost was the Spirit of Winter, but he always brought Hiccup warmth.

*A/N*

First shot at writing smut. Hurrah.

First shot at writing at all. Hurrah Hurrah.

I would love to get some critiques. Like seriously. Be as critical as you want I really do need improvement. Ffs.

ANYWAY. Toothless *That's my cat's name* was jumping on me throughout the process of writing this, so their might be some errors that I didn't pick up on here and there.

Hope you enjoyed I guess i mean it's kind of porn but whatever floats ur boat floats mine so its okay man


End file.
